


In the Abyss

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Beating, Fights, M/M, Punishment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the making, the love Cicero and the Listener shared has become so deep it was unshakable..that is, until Cicero says the one thing he never should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Abyss

He never saw it coming. The pain he was infinite and so deep in his soul he could feel himself break. It happened so fast he can't even find the time to think to protect himself-but here he is, feeling one savage blow after another. Looking up at him through blood-spattered eyes, Cicero feels an overwhelming pain coming from within his heart. Something the Listener is shattering at this very moment, beating Cicero's face bloody while he could just lay there and took it and took it until he was done. How many times he's seen unmerciful Listener unleash his anger, He never thought he'd be one to receive it. Sithis took pity on him, and soon the elf was leaping to his feet, standing before him and screaming..but no, Cicero could barely _comprehend_ him.

 

“Say one more fucking word about her and I will _eat you alive!_ ” There was too much blood in his broken eyes to see the Listener point him down...poor mad Cicero was too shocked to even process his words.

 

“Cicero, I will, I _swear_ I will. And you will survive.”

 

In a sudden fit he kicks Cicero in the stomach as he lay beaten on their bedroom floor, knocking the wind out of him in a scream. The Listener backed off, towards the door and away from Cicero so he could get himself a good look at what his beating had brought upon Cicero, the man he loved so madly and now hated. The Imperial crawled his way towards the wall and curled himself up against it, burying his bloody and bruised face into his knees to hide himself away. The damage was so severe to his eyes he couldn't see, all he could do was reel in the staggering pain until breath came back to his lungs.

 

And the moment he could gasp his first breath, he began to cry. Pathetically, his voice is wracked with sobs “Please stop hurting me.” He gasped, so real and honest in his plea. He shielded his head with his arms, blind and unknowing whether or not Listener would kick him again. His body trembled like mad, he had no knife to protect himself and poor Cicero needed to save his own life..for Mother. He couldn't die this way!

 

“Spare me, Listener..”

 

And Chac was left to do nothing but watch him, at his absolute mercy once again. He needed to take in all of it, the sight of his lover crushed before him. He did it because he had to, his rage was so great and all encompassing that he needed to leave the physical mark. Cicero had threatened his daughter's life, even if it seemed a joke, and that was unacceptable. He beat Cicero so he could no longer find him beautiful..he needed to cripple his compassion for the madman, for he'd crossed the only line Cicero should have never tread.

 

He watched on, until gods help him, he couldn't bear the sight. All of him wanted to crash to his knees and heal the man so he could stop crying..but he knew these tears where not for physical pain. This was something that was going to cleave into them deep, and long. Chac about faced and walked out of their bedroom, slamming the door shut. He stood there, leaning his ear towards the wood. From the other side he could hear Cicero's sobs become strangled wails, turning hysterical..oh it hurt so badly, having to hear it..but he needed to make the message clear. Cicero wouldn't hurt his daughter and live with his limbs. He was but a fraction of his heart where the child took up so much.

 

He gave up and walked away, leaving Cicero to suffer until he found it the right time to come back. He needed to learn, and pain and fear where the only thing that worked when he needed to reason with Cicero. He was too sick for it to be any other way.

 

And the sick man cried. Cried because he had nothing left to do, because he was too blind to crawl his way back to Mother, sweet Mother. The one who's never hurt him. Cicero was so scared of the Listener, no matter how deeply he loved him.. such pain he could inflict simply boggled his mad mind. Didn't the elf know that he couldn't control his words? Why, Listener? Wasn't Cicero worth anything to your heart? In love they've been for years now, and he'd never struck him this way...pulverized him.

 

Cicero felt along the ground, and curled himself upon it. Tears and blood spattered his cheeks, both lips broken and eyes swollen shut. He suffered to breathe, but the little Imperial simply lay there until he just couldn't cry anymore. He lay silent for what feels like an eternity, his mind heavy with thoughts of the Night Mother and the Listener. Spare me Sithis, he thinks. If he couldn't bear the pain of being abused by the only man who loved him, he doesn't think there'll be a way he could hold on to his shredded sanity.

 

He stewed in his madness until with a dry creak, the sound of the bedroom door opening jogged Cicero from his silent spell. “Fuh!” He choked, dry blood caking his chin “Listener!” He scrambled up from the ground and felt his back hit the wall, sitting on the floor before the elf who made his way inside. Cicero was turned to him, yet both eyes where completely welted shut. He looked even worse than before, his face disfigured by injury and so unlike the lovely man he truly is.

 

“Cicero.” He needed to come back, enough time had passed and his worry had taken over all else. He'd thought about it for hours now, and he realized Cicero couldn't have had an entire grasp around what he'd said, despite being so mad he could attempt something devastating. He just wasn't sane, no matter how hard Chac tried to cure him. It has been a nightmare in the past and now he realizes, it forever will be.

 

Cicero shielded himself when he felt the elf approaching, and could hear the metal soles of his shoes along the floor until he was right in front of him. “Please,” he tried to beg, don't hurt me anymore. I've learned...he just couldn't bring himself to say it. A different air surrounded the elf, and he hushed the madman until he was still.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, my sweet Cicero.” Cicero didn't relax, not at all. The Listener was so close, and he yelped to the sound of magic swirling all around him. Chac silently cast his healing spell, his extended hand ghosting Cicero's forehead to his throat. The swelling went down and the bruises faded, but he knew nothing would erase the damage he's done in their love. Blinking now, Cicero's bloodshot eyes look up to see the elf, grimacing in fear.

 

“You hurt me.” Cicero peeps, barely above a whisper. He still couldn't believe it, he was so spoiled rotten for years by this elf, and to have him unleash his fury on him as if he where unspecial made Cicero furious. He didn't care about whatever he'd said, the Listener hurt him where he promised he never would. All his love and attention had cured Cicero enough for him to realize that the fantasy love he shared with the Listener was not pure. It was rotten and tainted now, like everything else in his life.

 

“I only did what I had to.”

 

Cicero slapped him. His open palm flew across the Listener's face so hard the noise startled them both. Chac recoiled, both of them staring at each other _knowing_ what the other thought. Chac didn't blame the man, despite his quelled rage. Cicero on the other hand was so devastatingly angry at his words he could no longer be in his presence. Cicero shot up off the ground now that he's been healed, and takes for the Night Mother's coffin. Only time would tell if his outrage would simmer enough to talk with him again.

 

Chac only sits at their bed, and stares at the bloody spatters on the floor where Cicero once lay. Gods help him, Chac knew this was going to become the start of something very dark and unstoppable. If Cicero truly meant what he'd said, there'll be close to no escaping what it could mean for them. He loved Cicero far more than anyone could ever realize, but his children are who he needs to protect the most. He'd do anything to protect them, even if it means...


End file.
